


Leave Your Heart At The Door

by Cdragon



Series: The life of one Ayda Aguefort [1]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Its Ayda loving time Baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdragon/pseuds/Cdragon
Summary: Ayda Aguefort and the highs and lows of FriendshipOr I cry about Ayda Aguefort
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort & Garthy O'Brien
Series: The life of one Ayda Aguefort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670647
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Leave Your Heart At The Door

The first friend Ayda Aguefort (the current Ayda Aguefort mind you) ever had was a boy named Aasier. She had been sifting through the notes her previous lives had left, and wasn’t regeneration so interesting and she had heard not the heavy footsteps of a pirate as she had expected but rather the light skipping steps of a child. There were not many children on Levithan and so she decided to give him a look. She peaked around the corner of a bookshelf and saw a boy about her age. He had messy blond hair and ragged clothing. She peaked further out and the boy spun around. The second he saw Ayda his eyes lit up and he smiled.  
“Hello!” He yelled excitedly. “My name Aasier, and your wings are sooooo cool, are you made of fire?!  
Ayda shifted both uncomfortable and intrigued by this Aasier.  
“Hello, Aasier. My name is Ayda Aguefort. I am the Librarian of this library. Would you like to be my friend?” The second she said this she felt uncomfortable, had she said the wrong thing she often said the wrong thing what if-  
“Of course I would be your friend!” His smile got impossibly larger. “You’re a librarian that so cool. You like to read and stuff?”  
“ Yes, I very much like to read. Do you read?”  
“Uh,” his smile faded “That’s uh what I came here for, can you teach me how to read?”  
“Is that what friends do?”  
“Yes, that’s what friends do we help each other out!”  
“If that is part of my responsibilities in this friendship I will teach you how to read.”  
This arrangement lasted a few months. Aasier would come by a few hours every few days and Ayda would teach him how to read. He was a smart boy and quickly learned to read. One day however she overheard a conversation as Aasier was leaving the library. A big man, the definition of a pirate walked over to Aasier and said: “You managed to learn what I asked you to?”  
Aasier had responded and that response stopped Ayda from making friends for a long time.  
“Yes Papa, I managed to trick that Librarian into teaching me to read for free”  
The man chuckled “Very good boy, now let’s go”  
The fact that she had been manipulated stayed with Ayda for the rest of her time on Levithan. The only other person she might have called a friend was Garthy O'Brien, the previous Ayda had trusted him and they had never asked her for anything so she warily trusted them. When he had sent a group of ruffians, strangers to Levithan to her library she watched them carefully. Although the others were questionable she took a liking to the wizard. She said her name was Adaline and they were both practices of Divination magic. She gave her the spending spell and she gave her the gold without even trying to haggle or convince her to give it to her for free. Once they departed and Adaine had officially declared their friendship, she thought she would give it another try, there was every chance they would leave and she would never see them again. When they came to her just a day or so later asking for her to teleport them to Fallinel as Adaine had been taken by high elves, Ayda felt anger. Adaine had been nice to her and this was unacceptable, the group was willing to pay her the gold, even though she willing to do it without being paid. Once Adaine was safe Ayda made her decision. She liked the bad kids. Her and Adaine were her friend and so was she and Fig. Maybe. But she didn’t think that they would use her or manipulate her. “I have to go back to shrink my library but I will see you again hopefully soon.” She said. When she got back to her library she looked around and thought of the lifetimes of work that had been put into this library. “Time to see the world,” she said and got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction so don't Judge me to hardly  
> A pirate city is no place for a kid to grow up and I'm so glad that she has friends now hahaha  
> Might make a sequel to this who knows?


End file.
